Fasha (DBZ New Age)
Fasha is a Human Saiyan hybrid. She was raised on Earth being taught the skills of martial arts. She is the wife of Aaron, and the mother of Nail Jr. Appearance She has black hair, and blue eyes and is the hieght of an averange Human female. Personality She is a sweet and kind person to every person she meets. She trains her child in the skills of martial arts, for she is sacraed he may not be able to defend himself when he's older. Biography As a child she grew up training and fighting opponents. One day when she was training in the woods she met someone who asked if she would like to came train with them. She argeed and ask the stanger his name he said his name was Aaron. When they got where they where going she met two other people the guy's best friend, Hunku, and their master Goten Jr. As she trained with them for three years, and she began to fall in love with him. One day before the World's Martial Arts Tournament she asked him if he was going to be in the World's Martial Arts Tournament, and he said he was she said she would go to cheer him on. He later won the tournament. The New Threat After her husband, at the time boyfriend, won the World's Martial Arts Tournament she continued her training until she reached the Super Saiyan form; she then decided to stop training because she figured she was strong enough to defeat anything on Earth. Then one day thousands of attack balls landed on Earth she helped defend people who were helpless to the attackers She quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and took care of the attackers. She then went back to her house to keep it from being smashed by attack balls. Then for one day not knowing where her husband was she decided to go help defend again until she sensed twp huge power levels on good one bad. She knew the good one was Aaron. So she decided to head home. 2 years Later Two years after the earth had been saved Aaron went off into to space. She stayed behind because she did not want to leave Earth. She also did not tell Aaron she was caring his child. For a year and half she waited for Aaron to return to see his son, but after so long she figured that he either died or did not want to return. But when he did she was so happy. Motherhood As a mother she made sure the child was safe as an infant. When he got older she started training him because she started thinking he would not be a good fighter to defend himself. 5 years Later One night while she was getting something to drink she spotted a huge dark figure standing in her kitchen. She screamed and dropped her mug. Aaron hearing this shot from just running back to his house after seeing King Broly's pod when he got there she and her son where backed into a corner about to be killed. Aaron in a furry of rage turned into a Super Saiyan 5 and knocked Broly aside. She got up and grabbed her child's arm, and pulled him with her while Aaron was fighting Broly she watched the fight in horror while Broly was easily winning. When she thought Aaron died after the explosin. When Broly came at her she tried to run but he was to fast when what she thought was her final moment Aaron cameout of nowhere and started beating Broly to a pulp, and she knew she was going to be saved. After the battle she scolded Aaron for destroying there house. He said he would fix it and before he could start she quickly added in a few new features. Tranformations *Super Saiyan Abilities *Kamehameha-taught to her from Goten Jr. *Flight-the ability to fly using ki *Zenkai-ability to get stronger after osing in a fight Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Canon Dispute